


How could I live without you?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Kidnapping, Love, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Violence, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: There's a mission that also requires Felicity to participate. Not everything goes according to the plan and Felicity ends up with a new scar.





	1. I was too stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 53 days of Oliver's release from the prison. Note that there are multiple chapters in this story.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lyla was sitting on the couch and JJ was sleeping on her arms. He was so peaceful so she didn’t want to wake him up. They could sit there a little longer. Besides, Johnnie was still out patrolling with Oliver and Lyla had to admit that she couldn’t sleep properly while her husband was out there. 

Oliver and others were working as a team again although officially they weren’t a team. They didn’t seem to get rid of their old habits and working together from time to time was a good option. Lyla was also happy for their reconciliation because she had seen how their fight had affected Johnnie.

JJ shifted slightly on her arms and he lifted his sleepy head. Lyla stroked his hair and pressed a kiss on his temple. It was time to get the little man to the bed. She stood up and secured her grip of JJ. He had grown up so fast and he was actually quite heavy. He was built just like his daddy and Lyla wouldn’t be able to carry him much longer. 

While Lyla was walking to JJ’s bedroom, there was a knock on the front door. It was late and she wasn’t expecting anyone. She gently dropped JJ onto his bed and hurried to get the door. On her way she took her gun from the drawer because she had to be prepared for everything. She wasn’t born yesterday and with her military background she didn’t risk anything. Especially, now that she was alone with JJ. 

The knocking became more demanding. She checked the peephole and saw the masked men. She took several steps back and pointed her gun at the front door. She was thinking of her options. She could run away with JJ but she wasn’t sure that they would get very far. Then she could fight the men but they would open the fire as soon as they entered. She had the tactical advantage because she was in her own home but there were too many of them. 

She heard a voice outside: “Lyla Michaels, the director of ARGUS and a friend of Oliver Queen, we know that you’re there with your son. We just want to talk to you about a proposal. We think that you’ll find it intriguing. Open the door and no one gets hurt.”

Lyla took a deep breath and steadied her hands. She couldn’t miss the target if she had to shoot. She needed to decide whether she would run or attack. She felt how she wanted to protect their home and she was angry. Nobody intruded their home without consequences. Yet, she had to consider JJ’s safety. 

She heard another voice: “Just break down the fucking door.”

At the same time JJ came from his room and he asked: “Mommy, what’s going on?”

That woke her up. They couldn’t stay. She could never risk it. Why had she even thought about it? However, she knew the answer. She was too proud and she had wanted to protect their home like John would have done. Now she realized that even John wouldn’t be this stubborn and reckless. 

She scooped JJ into her arms and tugged the gun to her pajama pants. She ran to the fire escape and opened the window while JJ was on her hips. She was startled when she heard the gun shots. The men were breaking down the door. She lifted her leg and angled it over the window sill. She held JJ tightly while she climbed down. It wasn’t an easy task. The men were still shouting at their apartment but Lyla knew that soon they would come after them.

Finally, they were on the ground level and she started to run. They needed to find John and warn him. Lyla’s heart was beating way too fast and she could only hear her own panting. She pressed her son against her chest tightly and kept running. She should have known better. She should have left when she still had enough time but she had been too stubborn. Now she didn’t even have her phone with her.

JJ was quiet and stiff. Lyla was sure that he was in shock but she didn’t have time to worry about it now and it broke her heart. They weren’t clear yet. If the men were professionals, they would secure the surrounding area before attacking. Every turn she took could be a trap and they would run to them. The streets were empty and she couldn’t ask help. She cursed herself for not having a phone.

Lyla’s lungs were burning and she tasted blood in her mouth. She must have bit her tongue because they weren’t injured. She had to resist the urge to stop and check on JJ who was still stiff. It was like holding a statue. 

Lyla turned her head to check if they’re followed. Then she bumped into something. It was a sudden halt and she was disorientated. She looked up and saw a masked man who was now holding her painfully. She couldn’t fight or take the gun because she was holding JJ and she would never let him go. She tried to use her weight as a leverage but she couldn’t do much without her hands. 

She let out a frustrated scream and she pressed JJ even closer to her body. JJ’s grip from his mother’s neck was almost painful but she didn’t feel it. There was too much adrenaline in her blood stream and mother’s protective instincts had kicked in a long time ago.

Soon she and JJ were surrounded by several masked men but the one, who caught them, was still pressing his hands painfully on her upper arms. Another man came behind her and grabbed her wrists after he had disarmed her. They wanted her to let JJ go but she was never going to let that happen. JJ let out a distressed scream while the men were trying to tear his hands away from his mother’s neck. Lyla’s heart broke down a little more but she couldn’t beg them to stop because it would probably just encourage them.

Eventually, Lyla was forced to let JJ go and she was pressed onto the ground. She hit her head but she didn’t almost notice it. She tried to keep her eyes on JJ who was fighting the attackers with his tiny body and fists. 

They used unnecessary force to keep her on the ground but she kept fighting. After a little while, she lifted to an upright position. One of the men came to stand right in front of her. Lyla wasn’t even thinking but she spitted to his face which was under a ski mask. She wanted to show his despise and anger.

The man grabbed her hair and tilted her head into an unnatural angle. Then he took his mask off and just smiled at her. Immediately, Lyla knew that she was in trouble when the man showed his face. He wouldn’t have revealed himself if she was going to survive. She gritted her teeth while her hands were tied behind her back. The man was still standing in front of her and abruptly he slapped her cheek.

“That was for running away from us,” he stated.

The pain had brought tears into her eyes and she felt dizzy but she asked: “What do you want from me?”

“Now we are talking, woman. However, we’re not going to talk here,” the man stated.

Then another man shouted: “Let’s move them!”


	2. I can't breathe

John followed Oliver to their new bunker although it wasn’t exactly theirs because John wasn’t officially a part of the team. He was still working for ARGUS which meant that his wife was his boss. It always put a smile on his face. He loved his family more than anything although working with and for his wife was interesting. It made them stronger but also more vulnerable. John couldn’t always think straight when he saw his wife in danger. 

They went the stairs down and John saw Felicity in front of her computers. She was typing furiously and she tried to hide her face. John had no idea what was going on and Oliver also looked confused. John raised his eyebrows for a silent question and Oliver shrugged. Oliver started to approach her cautiously but John wanted to give them some space so he stayed back.

“What are you doing, honey?” Oliver asked cautiously.

She startled a little like she hadn’t heard the coming. She turned her head but her eyes didn’t stop to Oliver. She was looking for him. Then her eyes stopped on John and that scared him. She had a bewildered look in her eyes. She stood up and walked past Oliver who was even more confused. 

Before she was even close, John asked: “Who is it?”

He took a few steps forward so he could meet her at the half way. Felicity stopped when she was right in front of him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a comfort. John felt like he couldn’t breathe. It had to be Lyla or JJ but he needed hear the words. 

“Felicity?” John demanded.

“It’s Lyla and JJ,” she said as she squeezed his hand even harder. 

She tried to be his anchor but John’s whole world was spinning. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t hear anything. He tried to concentrate on Felicity’s words but he couldn’t. She said something but John couldn’t register any of the words. 

Oliver approached them and said something. John had no idea what he was saying. Suddenly, breathing was almost impossible. He tried to focus on Felicity’s face and he saw how she flinch. Just then he noticed that he was gripping her hand like a screw clamp. Oliver dropped his hand to John’s shoulder.

“John, I’m so sorry for you but you really need to let Felicity’s hand go. Her fingers are turning blue,” Oliver said calmly while Felicity tried to stop him saying that to John.

John dropped her hand immediately and looked at his own hand like it was a snake. He took a calming breathe. He needed to get his head into the game. He needed to know the facts. He shouldn’t be crashing his friend’s hand unconsciously. 

”Sorry about that, Felicity,” John apologized and Felicity waved her hand for a dismissal. 

“It’s all good, John,” she said and smiled sadly.

John leaned on his knees with his hands and asked: “Could repeat what you said? I didn’t get it.”

Felicity nodded and went back to her computers. Oliver was still next him as Felicity started to talk: ”I keep tabs on everyone’s homes because anything can happen. Anyways, I got an alert only a few minutes ago because something suspicious was happening. They manage to delay surveillance cameras’ feed which was smart move from them. I would have noticed if they had turned them off. Everything happened actually about thirty minutes before I got it.”

Felicity pulled out the tape and they watched silently how some masked men invaded John’s home while Lyla and JJ were still inside. John fists were shaking and his jaw was clenched. Oliver frowned as he was deep in his own thoughts. Felicity looked like she was sick. 

“Do you know where they went? They weren’t dragged away through the front door,” John asked. 

“I manage to find out before you came that they used the fire escape and got away. Yet, I think they must have caught them later because Lyla hasn’t contacted anyone. She would have borrowed a phone even if she hadn’t her own phone with her or she would have gone a safe place and there someone would have contacted you,” Felicity reasoned.

John growled and asked desperately: “Why didn’t you call me as soon as you found out? I could have gone there straight away. I should go there now. Why, Felicity?”

Felicity understood what John was feeling so she grabbed his hand again and squeezed it. She said: “Like I said, I got this feed thirty minutes later than it actually happened and only a few minutes before you came in. Before I let you know, I had to make sure that this was a real deal. This could have been a trap and I needed those minutes to find out if it was really happening.”

John took a deep breath and his tense shoulders dropped. Felicity looked at him and he could see how concerned she was. However, she let his hand go and started typing again. Oliver wasn’t still saying a word which was unusual for him. Normally, he would have taken over and given orders. His silence made John even more worried because he had to know something that he wasn’t willing to share. John had to know what Oliver was thinking.

“Spill it out, Oliver!” John demanded.

Oliver shrugged and he shook his head before saying: “I was just thinking of their motive. Is this an ARGUS matter or something personal? What if this wasn’t about her but you,   
John? I can’t believe that this is about JJ.”

John’s head was spinning because he was thinking of all the options. After a while, he admitted: ”I don’t know if this was a revenge and I don’t know if this about me. You can’t actually work for ARGUS or with the Green Arrow without making enemies.”

Oliver nodded and spoke more to himself than John or Felicity: “They should contact you soon if they wanted to use your family as a leverage.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” John agreed absent-mindedly as he paced around.

“I really think that I need to see my home although I’m pretty sure that there nothing to see,” John murmured.

Oliver nodded and said: “I’ll come with you. Two pairs of eyes are always better than just one pair, right?”

John headed straight to the stairs but Oliver stayed behind. John knew that Oliver found it hard to leave Felicity after what had happened to John’s family today.   
John could hear when Oliver said: “Be careful, Felicity. I need you to be safe. Can you also check on William?”

John couldn’t hear her reply. He really wanted to see the crime scene. He needed to see his home although he wasn’t sure if it was a wise move. Yet, he needed to check every lead and see every option. He couldn’t think straight before he was with his family again. John opened the door and felt how cool night air washed over him. He went to the van and Oliver followed him quietly. 

The ride to John’s home was silent as both men were deep in their thoughts. John was way too emotional to think clearly but he needed to do his best. He just had to push his emotions aside and concentrate on the facts. 

He was sure that Oliver was thinking of tactics and motives and he was glad for it. Oliver’s head would be in the game. He wasn’t too involved emotionally although John’s family was also Oliver’s family. It was their deal as brothers. Yet, John knew that Oliver could push his own emotions aside for now.

They arrived John’s home after twelve minutes. John took three steps at once when he was running the stairs. The apartment door was open and the door frame was broken down. It showed that the masked men had forcefully entered the apartment. There were also bullet holes in the furniture. John felt how adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he looked at the scene. He rubbed his face with his hands so he could keep his head clear. This wasn’t the time to lose the control.

Oliver walked around and he registered every detail. He was trying to conclude what had happen play-by-play. He took in the surroundings while he talked to Felicity through the comms. John wasn’t included to their conversation and it made him anxious. He wanted to know what they were talking about because it was obviously related to his family’s kidnapping. 

John talked to Felicity through his comms: “Do you care to share the intel with me, too? After all, this is about my family.”

“I’m sorry, John. You were muted because I don’t have anything. I’m just trying to find connections but I can’t find any. Yet, we know that there is no coincidence. I can’t find why anyone would kidnap Lyla or JJ but I was thinking about Diaz because we haven’t heard of him. My wild guess is that this is somehow ARGUS related and Diaz is somehow behind it. It can also be a new player in the town, though,” Felicity apologized and explained.

John growled with frustration and Oliver gave him a worried glance before saying: “John, I took a few bullets and we can analyse them. Other than that, there is nothing special.”

“We can always follow their trail. They used the fire escape so we should check it,” John stated desperately although he knew that it was waste of their time. 

Oliver only nodded for agreement because he was smart enough not to tell John otherwise. Oliver knew how desperate John was to find his family and John appreciated Oliver’s understanding.

They didn’t talk while they climbed down the fire escape and landed to the ground. Occasionally, Felicity gave them instructions over the comms so they knew where they should take the next turn. However, following their tracks was useless. 

There were no sign of Lyla or JJ and every possible lead had been cleaned away. They had just wasted their time so John hit the wall near him. His knuckles started to bleed immediately and he pressed his other hand on his bleeding knuckles. Oliver gave him a concerned look but remained silent which John appreciate once again. 

John cleared his throat and announced: “I think we need to go to ARGUS and check Lyla’s latest contacts and missions. This may be Diaz but we need to keep every option open.”

“I agree,” Oliver simply said.


	3. I have to be there

Felicity was still typing furiously. She would never forgive herself if she wasn’t fast enough to find Lyla and JJ. She was trying to follow the bread grumps that were leaving a trail. Yet, the trail was too thin. She connected the loose ends but it wasn’t still enough. She hadn’t found answers for the quetions why and who although those were the most important questions. They could do nothing before they knew who they were up against and why they were doing this. 

She had hoped that the boys had better luck than she did until she talked to Oliver over the comms. She wasn’t that hopeful anymore. They had found a few bullets but they weren’t a great clue. There were too many illegal guns in Star City and there was no way to track all of them and their owners. Hopefully, ARGUS would give them some leads which they could analyse. 

Felicity turned her attention to one of her computers. Her algorithm was almost done analysing possible places where the scumbags were taking Lyla and JJ. It was using the data it gained from the traffic cameras and every other camera it had access to. It had taken forever to compile because the masked men were actually pretty good at manipulating traffic cameras and CCTVs.

Finally, the software let out a small sound to inform her that the compiling was done. Felicity looked at the screen and she had to rub her eyes. Those scumbags were taking Lyla and JJ to the ARGUS facility which was in Star City. 

Lyla and John worked there almost every day when they weren’t in the field. Therefore, those men could get in easily if they had Lyla and JJ with them. John’s family has become a leverage which the men used against the governmental agency. ARGUS didn’t negotiate with terrorist even if it cost the life of the director of ARGUS. 

Felicity felt how her panic was rising. Since they were heading to the facility, they needed either intel or weapons. Neither of which was good because those men weren’t going to use their newly gained power for good. Besides, John and Oliver were going there without a plan and John couldn’t think clearly when it was about his family. In the worst-case scenario Felicity could lose all of them. 

Felicity activated the comms and called for Oliver and John: “Oliver, John? I need you to listen to me carefully. I think Lyla and JJ are taken to the ARGUS facility where you are heading now. They will have an advantage but at the same time they will be surrounded. Do you want me to call Curtis, Rene and Dinah?”

Oliver said with a tight voice: “Do it. Do you have more intel? What are they after?”

“I’m still working on it. I think they are after weapons or intel which only ARGUS has. I haven’t been able to identify them so I know nothing about them,” Felicity replied firmly. 

“Copy that,” Oliver and John said in unison. 

“Be careful and make smart choices,” Felicity added worriedly before muting the comms again.

After her talk to John and Oliver, Felicity dialed Curtis’ number and when he replied, she explained the situation. She noticed that she had risen to her feet and she had started pacing while she talked to Curtis. The call didn’t last long but Curtis had promised to help. He would also contact Rene and Dinah so Felicity could concentrate on finding out who they were up against and what was their motive. 

Felicity sat down again and dropped her head to her hands. She was running out of time. She needed answers but no one could hand them to her. There was not even a scratch so she decided to check on Diaz. She needed to start from somewhere. Maybe there was a sight of him in the city although it was a long shot. She booted her facial recognition software and Felicity hoped that this net wouldn’t come back empty. 

She looked at the screen while different faces and places flashed on it. It felt like eternity and there was no guarantee that there would be results. She was losing her hope but then she got a match. She bumped her fist up in the air and shouted “yes”. Diaz was back in Star City and John’s family had been kidnapped. That couldn’t be coincidence. 

Felicity was sure that Diaz wanted to gain power so he could rule the city from the shadows. He needed weapons and man-power and ARGUS could offer them. Yet, Felicity frowned because there had to be more. Diaz wasn’t just a thug who had a plan as simple as that. He had to know who Lyla and JJ were and what they meant to the Spartan and the Green Arrow. What if this was a trap and John and Oliver were walking straight into it? What if Diaz planned to attack somewhere else?

Felicity tried to hack the CCTVs in the ARGUS facility so she could help and guide them but the cameras were already taken down and she couldn’t reboot them remotely. The whole team, old and new one, was going there and they were completely blind. She couldn’t help them at all because the facility was literally an impenetrable fortress. 

The facility had been protected from electrical signals. They had their own servers and electricity grid. She couldn’t even get thermal imaging or audio files. There was nothing she could do remotely although she was sure she could find a way if there was more time. Time was the key and she didn’t have it. She growled internally with frustration.

Felicity couldn’t help but think of Oliver and how she just got him back. She wasn’t going to lose him again. She couldn’t let anything to happen her husband or friends. They needed visual but she couldn’t offer it as long as she was in their own secret hideout. 

Then it hit Felicity. The key wasn’t the time but the distance. She needed to get to the facility. She could infiltrate the grid when she got inside the facility. There wouldn’t be that much signal interference inside. Felicity cursed herself. Why hadn’t she thought about this possibility before? She was supposed to be a genius. 

She could hide somewhere and guide the team. She wouldn’t be a part of the fight but she could be their eyes and ears. The plan formed in her mind and she just needed to convince the team to let her join the in the field. It was going to be a battle of wills but it needed to be done. She couldn’t let them to go there without a backup. 

Felicity prepared herself for an argument and activated everyone’s comms: “Guys, I found out that Diaz is back in the city. It can’t be coincidence. I’m not sure what his plan is and I’m concerned that there is more that I can see right now. In addition, I can’t access the CCTVs inside the facility remotely. Once you go inside, I’m blind.”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” John said without a hesitation. 

”John, you need to remember that we’re talking about Diaz. He isn’t stupid and I’m sure that he has a trick in his sleeve. That’s why, I suggest that I come with you. I’ll be there in a few minutes and I won’t interfere your rescue mission. You don’t have to worry about me because I’ll hide and I won’t be a part of the fight. Since you need all the help you can get, I could be your safety net there,” Felicity reasoned while she fetched her flats and car keys.

Felicity could hear how Oliver let out a deep sigh. The stubborn husband of hers was going to disagree with her. She wasn’t going to let this go because there was no way that the team could go there without a backup or visual. She was up to suggestions but she knew that there wasn’t enough time to come up with a new plan. However, she knew how hard it was for Oliver when she was out there and she needed to convince him that she wasn’t going to do anything stupid. 

She muted everyone else’s comms before talking to Oliver: “Oliver, no one can hear us. I understand that you don’t like this and I respect that. I respect you and your wishes but I really need to be there for you. I ask you to trust me on this. I got you back less than two months ago and I can’t bear to lose you again. Let me be there so I can help.”

Oliver was silent for a moment before replying: “Yeah, I know.” 

Then he continued more strictly: “I want you safe so you must follow every order I give you. Like you said, I don’t like this but I’m not going to stop you. I love you.”

“Thank you, Oliver. I love you, too. More than anything,” Felicity replied quickly and activated everyone’s comms.

“That’s settled then. I’ll see you guys on sight in a few minutes,” Felicity declared as she ran to the stairs and out.


	4. My heart stopped

Oliver glanced at Felicity. He never liked when his wife joined them for a mission. She wasn’t a soldier although she was brilliant and strong in her own way. However, Oliver wanted to respect her wishes so he had to push his own fears aside. He trusted her. Now he needed to trust himself to keep her safe and the truth to be told they really needed all the help they got. He couldn’t just ignore the tactical disadvantage. They had no idea what Diaz was planning on.

They approached the facility cautiously and Oliver tried to keep a close eye on John because he couldn’t bring his A game today. Oliver couldn’t blame him for that. If it was William or Felicity, he would be jumping on the walls. Yet, Oliver considered that John’s family was also his family so he was feeling how his stomach was on knots. It took a special effort from him to keep it together.

Oliver watched how Felicity’s fingers flew across her tablet and the security protocols surrendered under her will. Before he realized they were inside the building. Alarms were ringing all over the place and the lights were off. There was a red warning light flashing on the upper floor. The front desk wasn’t occupied so Diaz’s men must have taken a few agents down. 

Oliver had his bow and arrow ready while they proceeded. There were wounded and possibly dead agents on their right. Behind him Felicity gasped when she noticed them. Oliver felt bad for his wife. She wasn’t used to see bodies and hopefully she never would. Although she had seen many terrible scenes and disgusting actions, it was never easy for her. For Oliver and the rest of the team it was something they had to get used to. It was the negative side of the job which you couldn’t be scared of.

Felicity interrupted his train of thoughts by saying: “I think I should stay here. There isn’t too strong signal interfering here. Besides, if I’m right, soon there is going to be a real fight between you guys and Diaz’s men so I’d just distract you then. I’ll run the comms and lead you to the right path once I find Lyla and JJ digitally.”

Everyone nodded and Oliver took her hand and gave a small squeeze. He didn’t want to leave her behind but it was the best option. They had secured the area so it should be fine. Besides, he didn’t want her to come middle of the fight. Felicity gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand in return. Oliver always felt warmer when she smiled at him and touched him. 

They let each other’s hands go and Oliver followed the rest of the team. They moved silently towards Lyla’s office. They weren’t sure where Diaz’s men were keeping Lyla and JJ but it was a place to start. The facility was huge and Oliver was grateful for the help they got from the other team. All the fights between the separate teams before his imprisonment had been exhausting. He wasn’t sure if everything was forgiven but they helped each other occasionally so that was something. 

He heard Felicity’s relieved voice over the comms: “I got eyes on JJ. I hope Lyla is somewhere near him. I’ll keep looking.”

“Where is he, Overwatch?” John asked and took a shaky breath. They sometimes used their code names although they didn’t exactly have their secret identities anymore.

“Third floor, on the left corridor. I think he is in one of the interrogation rooms,” Felicity informed them. 

“We’re on our way,” Oliver stated while John had already taken off.

Oliver tried to catch John who had sprinted away very quickly. The whole team was running towards the stairs. There was no reason to split up because JJ and Lyla were supposedly at the same place. They needed everyone to fight for Lyla and JJ because there was no way that Diaz would leave them unattended and unguarded. 

They reached the third floor and the left corridor which was surprisingly empty. There was no one. Rene kicked the first door in while others pointed their weapons towards the room. Oliver cursed under his breath because there was no one in the room. They should have asked Felicity which door was the interrogation room. 

John had also understood their mistake and huffed: “Which door, Overwatch? And do you know where Lyla is?”

“It’s the fifth door and no, I don’t have eyes on Lyla, yet,” Felicity told them.

The team ran to the door and John placed his hand to the door knob. Oliver nodded and John pulled the door open. Oliver pointed his bow and arrow to the room where he saw the toddler they were looking for. John ran to the room recklessly and crashed JJ to his chest. He kissed his son’s head and pressed him tightly against his chest. Oliver couldn’t help but think that something was seriously wrong while he watched John and his son. JJ shouldn’t have been unattended and Lyla was still missing. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Felicity cried out loud. 

“What’s wrong?” Dinah asked while Oliver could feel a bang in his chest.

“You are locked to that floor and Lyla isn’t there. I can’t open the doors because they’re mechanically sealed. It goes without saying that it was a trap. I found Lyla and they are moving her. She looks injured,” Felicity informed them quickly. 

Oliver ran to the nearest stairwell door and tried to open it. Felicity was right - they were trapped and these doors were designed to survive through explosions so there was no way they could break them quickly enough. They weren’t like the doors which led to the interrogation rooms. Oliver groaned and John, who was still holding JJ tightly, came next to him looking desperate. 

“I don’t like this. How could we be this stupid?” Curtis said from Oliver’s other side.

Oliver hadn’t time to agree before Felicity spoke through the comms: “I need to follow them or they will get away. I promise to be careful.”

“Felicity. Don’t you dare,” Oliver growled before continuing: “You promised me that you would follow every order. I order you to stay put.”

“It’s the only way, Oliver. You should know how dangerous I can be digitally. I can reprogram some of the equipment to turn into weapons. I won’t do anything reckless,” Felicity said. 

Oliver knew that he couldn’t stop her but he still tried to convince her not to go. He pleaded: “I beg you, Felicity. Don’t go.”

”Try the Canary cry. I hope those sonic waves are enough to crack the material and after that you can shoot an explosive arrow,” Felicity instructed. Oliver could hear her panting so she was running.

Oliver nodded to Dinah whose sonic cry hit the door. Everyone pressed their hands to their ears except John who pressed his hands onto JJ’s ears. When the cry ceased, they inspected the door. There wasn’t even a dent. Oliver rubbed his fingers together. They were wasting their time and Felicity was out there making her way to Lyla and murderous men. 

John activated the comms: “What’s going on, Overwatch?”

“I’m getting there. I think I have a plan. I have reprogrammed the alarm system for a distraction and then I’ll get them locked and trapped like you are right now. They will taste their own medicine. I have also hacked the automatic doors so they won’t open and those scumbags can’t get out with Lyla. I really hope that it’s going to delay them until you get here,” Felicity explained.

“We’ll be there,” Oliver promised sincerely because there was no other option.

Dinah started her screaming once again. She screamed for several seconds and she repeated the treatment many times. Finally, they got results. There was a small scratch and Oliver quickly shot multiple explosive arrows. They were in rush. 

Eventually, the door exploded and Oliver was the first one who ran to the stairs. He didn’t turn to check if others followed him. He needed to be sure that his wife was safe and Lyla wasn’t badly injured.

He reached the ground floor where Felicity and Lyla were. He couldn’t hear anything but his own breathing and blood rushing through his veins. He wanted to go faster although he was already running on his maximum speed. He tried to listen if there was Felicity was calling for help but the comms and his surroundings were silent. 

He got closer to the lobby when he saw the most terrifying thing ever. Felicity was holding her hands up and there were five men pointing their guns at her. Lyla was behind her and she was unconscious. Lyla had a cut on her forehead and her pyjamas had been torn. Oliver could see the bruising pattern on her face to become visible. 

Then Oliver noticed how John had come next to him. Before Oliver could stop him, John shouted wordlessly and pointed his gun at the men. 

Oliver was sure that his heart skipped multiple beats while he watched how the scene escalated. Three men turned their guns at them but two men were still preoccupied with Felicity and Lyla. Oliver had his weapon ready but he turned his head towards Felicity. Felicity mouthed him something but he wasn’t sure what she was saying. Then the hell broke down. 

An alarm went off and an audio file informed them that the facility had been set to a self-destructing mode. Oliver didn’t even blink his eyes before there was a rain of bullets. In return Oliver shot as many arrows as he could while he saw how Felicity jumped down. Felicity was above Lyla and tried to protect her injured body with her own. 

Everything happened in slow-motion in Oliver’s eyes. He was sure that the whole universe stopped spinning when a bullet left the barrel of the gun towards Felicity. He rushed there but he wasn’t fast enough. Oliver shot an arrow towards the shooters heart while he ran to his wife. The shooter fell but Oliver wasn’t paying any attention to him. The bullet had hit its target when it found its way to Felicity’s body. Oliver wasn’t sure where it hit her but he saw how she flinched.

In fractions of a second Oliver was next to his wife and Lyla. Felicity was still laying above Lyla who was now waking up. Felicity groaned softly when she moved her arm. Oliver’s brain didn’t seem to function and his lips were sealed. The sirens were still warning them about self-destruction but everyone had understood that it was Felicity’s doing so there was no risk.

Oliver couldn’t speak but his hands roamed over his wife’s body. The bullet had hit her arm which was bleeding. Felicity rolled away from Lyla because the fight had already ceased and Felicity had no reason to protect Lyla’s body with her own. Felicity’s eyes found Oliver’s and she blinked several times.

Then she whispered: “I’m okay, Oliver.”

Oliver shook his head and he couldn’t respond. John had come with JJ next to them and Lyla. The rest of the team was behind them securing the area. John kneeled beside his wife and looked at her cautiously like she was going to disappear. Lyla was now fully awake and she smiled at him. 

Oliver hovered over his wife and Felicity pressed her hand on Oliver’s knee reassuringly. However, there was blood dripping on Oliver’s knee so she returned her hand to hold her bleeding arm. She needed to put pressure on it. She smiled at Oliver sheepishly and he couldn’t turn his eyes from her bleeding arm. Oliver couldn’t breathe.

Then Lyla reached for Felicity who was trying to get at a sitting position. After getting Felicity’s attention, Lyla whispered: “Thank you, Felicity. Are you badly hurt?”

“Just a scratch. I’m more worried about you,” Felicity reassured her.

Lyla took a ragged breath and answered: “I’m fine. I just lost consciousness for a minute. Nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

Felicity nodded and John asked Lyla: “Do you feel like you could sit up?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Lyla said tiredly but she gave a small wink.

Oliver felt like he wasn’t a part of the scene. He was still staring at Felicity who returned worried glances towards him. He reached out for her. He didn’t care which part of her he was touching. He just needed to feel her physically. Felicity stepped closer to him and she pressed her body against him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her but he avoided her wounded arm. He didn’t know what to feel but he needed to know that she was still here with him. 

“What did they want?” Felicity asked Lyla as she motioned towards the bastards.

“They’re working for Diaz. First, they needed our weapons and tactical advantage to take over Star City again. They thought that I was holding that kind of power as the director of ARGUS. Then they wanted revenge. They knew that ARGUS was after Diaz last time. In addition, they know to whom I’m married and who my friends are,” Lyla explained and shrugged weakly.

Oliver felt his anger grew stronger and faster than ever before. Once again Diaz’s scheming almost cost him everything. He was thinking the wound on Felicity’s arm and how close it had been that it was something more serious. Only Felicity’s body and her physical warmth stopped him. Otherwise, he would have attacked the scumbags again and made them beg for mercy. No matter how unconscious they’re at the moment. 

Oliver held his wife even tighter. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t know how to wake up to the world where Felicity didn’t exist. It wasn’t possible to keep living without her. The thought of his life without her made him physically sick and he didn’t want to think about the possibility ever again.

He noticed that he was almost shaking. How could have he explained it to William if something had happened to Felicity? He watched how JJ pressed his head against Lyla’s chest. Children needed their mothers. William had almost lost his step-mother. Oliver wasn’t sure how to deal with that feeling. He had thought it occasionally but never had it been this close. He needed to do something.

Oliver knew that he couldn’t stop her to come to the field and he couldn’t tell her to stop protecting her family and friends. He knew that she was needed today and she hadn’t engaged the dangerous situation before it was absolutely necessary. 

Still he couldn’t help but blame for himself. He should have known that he was walking into a trap. He should have been faster. He should have taken better care of her. Oliver wasn’t sure how to stop his own dark thoughts. He was too angry and he didn’t know how to let it out.

Felicity shifted slightly and whispered: “Stop it, Oliver. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. If it was anyone else, you wouldn’t be clenching your jaw like that. I’m here and safe. We got Lyla and JJ. They’re going to be fine.”

”Let’s talk about everything later when I’m sure that I’m not going to something stupid,” Oliver replied quietly.

Felicity pressed her lips to his jaw and she said with a muffled voice: “I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. You’re my brooding husband who just needs to relax.”

Oliver had a small warm feeling in his chest and it melted the ice from his chest slowly. He gave a tight smile to Felicity. Nevertheless, he wasn’t fine with everything that has happened. It had been too close. He knew that he should be thankful for everyone being alive. Maybe he would appreciate it in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity has a nightmare the night after Oliver and her big fight. Arguing about Oliver's unilateral choices brings up terrible dreams.


End file.
